Mine
by jensensgirl
Summary: A gypsy. A champion. A free spirit. A ritualist. This can never work.


CHAPTER ONE: Reflections

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters other than my own.

Standing in front of the old farmhouse, they both fidgeted with their Sunday best. They'd been wearing the outfits a good hour and they'd both had their fill. Yet neither of them moved. "I feel like I'm choking." Pulling at the tie and attempting to loosen it, Oliver kept his eyes on the farmhouse as if the weight of the world rested on his 17 year old shoulders.

"Oliver, we only have a few more hours and then we can get out of these dreadful clothes." Quinn also stared at the farmhouse, her expression more of bewilderment than reflecting the weight of the world. "Are we doing the right thing here, son?"

"You're asking now? Mom, our entire lives are packed in that garage and the Subaru. Where would we go?" Finally getting the tie loose and unbuttoning the first button of his dress shirt. "My feet are killing me."

Quinn laughed and looked at her son. They were gypsies. Literally. Choosing to move where life took them, they fit the stereotype more than the true history of her mother's people. She had raised her son on her own, no help from anyone. They hit the road as soon as Quinn was 18, Oliver a year old, stopping when they needed more money and moving on when she'd saved enough to get them to the next town. They'd lived from coast to coast, north to south, even venturing as far as Alaska. Quinn had done everything from waitressing to store clerk to hiking guide to librarian. She also made and sold jewelry, a hobby she loved. Another stereotype, yet rooted in truth. Many people along the way had wondered if she was running from something or someone. No. Nothing dramatic or secretive. Quinn's need for a nomadic lifestyle was a desire to learn and explore. She couldn't learn enough about life and the world around her. She'd been a sponge for knowledge since she was a small child. Her mom taught Quinn all about her Romani heritage and told her stories of the gypsies while they made jewelry. Her father taught Quinn about Greece every chance he got, how beautiful, how rich in history, how proud he was to be Greek. She loved the stories her parents would tell her before bed. Her bedtime stories consisted of a prince who met a girl at the market one day and they fell in love. Later Quinn would learn the stories were true and the stories were of her parents. She dreamt of a love so great. "Did I ever tell you the story of how your grandparents met?" Oliver shook his head and she took a deep breath. They both sat down in the plush grass. "They had a love that can only be described in books."

Sunshine Marinescu was 15 and working at a small stand in the marketplace trying to sell her handmade jewelry. A Romani gypsy trying to find a place to call home, living in a camp along the outskirts of the city, locked into the same future as her ancestors. Sunni approached each day with the same mundane enthusiasm as before, bored as ever. Her parents stayed with the clan they'd been born into and could trace their forefathers through the same clan. Education passed down through clan members, schools never considered. Sunni was taught to read and write, hunt and cook what was killed, learned how to mine for jewels and make jewelry, and other assorted typical gypsy fare. Traveling from city to city, country to country, trying to find an identity, hiding who they really were for fear of persecution, Sunni and her clan never settled in one place longer than nine or 10 months. A life she didn't want awaited her and she hated the way they insisted on staying true to their roots, living a life as if it were still 500 years ago. So she spent each evening lying under the stars dreaming of another land and a future in one place, a home.

Nikolas Angelopoulos was the son of a Greek shipping magnate who met the woman that would control his heart at a jewelry stand in the middle of a marketplace that bookended the high end stores. His parents were elite socialites who cared more about appearances and what society would think rather than happiness and family. Niko's parents were an arranged marriage and his father barely hid his affairs, his mom an overbearing, controlling, obsessive compulsive who ignored her husband and bore him a son only to make him shut up. When it came to publicity and image, they were the perfect family. Behind closed doors his parents barely acknowledged each other. Niko's life however, was dictated to him and he grew up raised by nannies and eventually in boarding schools. One thing was certain for Niko. His parents decided his every move, controlling his past, present and future, choosing his friends and his wife before he was even born. What he wouldn't do to change his fate, to find a real home. Niko was doomed to live the life his parents lived.

Another mundane Friday and she wasn't having a very good sale day. As the sun began to set Sunni thought of packing her things and heading back to the camp where she lived. The hated part was the long walk back to nothing. Yes she had family, she had love, she had friendship, but she couldn't shake the daily feeling there was more out there than the boys and life within her clan. As she sighed and began packing, a shadow stood in front of her, blocking most of the remaining sunlight. She looked up, passing the tailored fitted suit, Windsor knotted tie into a face made for dreams. Thick black wavy hair, green eyes that heated her from the inside out, and a smile made of deep dimples and perfect white teeth. The stranger bought half her stock before bidding her farewell with a nod. A week later he returned, again buying half her stock and nodding before walking away. This continued for several months and she found herself longing to see him. Longing for the man who never spoke.

Nikolas was promised to another and would marry before his 25th birthday. He went into town to the preferred jeweler his family used and was to purchase a commissioned necklace to present to his future bride that evening. He would be meeting the woman for the first time in a few hours and wanted to make a good impression per his father's wishes. They would marry by year's end. He was walking through the marketplace trying to stall the inevitable, as if that was possible, and on his way to the jeweler he saw a girl so beautiful he was unable to look away. Niko wasn't sure how long he stood there, about 20 feet away, but when the sun started to set and she began packing her things, he had to do something. As he approached he studied her taking in her thick plaited white blonde hair, large almond eyes as blue as the Aegean and full lips. She had a ballerina's form, built long and lean. Her skin was tanned and her top and long billowy skirt were white. He'd never seen a girl wear earrings and bracelets of this sort but he loved it. An angel she had to be. When she looked up at him he was at a loss for words. All he could do was indicate he wanted half of what she was selling and nod as he walked away. His throat was dry, he was nauseous and shaking, a smile plastered to his face. He had to see her again. So every Friday he visited the marketplace hoping to see her, buying whatever she was selling paying twice what she was asking.

Eventually as the days passed and weeks and months drifted by, Niko and Sunni became friends which turned to love. He refused the arranged marriage and told his parents about Sunni. They laughed at him thinking she was nothing more than a passing fancy and he'd outgrow her. All they did was postpone the wedding and started sending him to other countries to promote their business. Little did they know he took Sunni with him and romanced her all through Europe. Within the year of their meeting, Sunni became pregnant. Terrified of what her family would force her to do, she left the camp under the shroud of darkness, all of her belongings in her backpack. Her family would insist she stay with them, raising her child the Romani way, say goodbye to Niko and marry one of her own. The camp would surely be dismantled and they'd move again. Away from Athens, away from Greece and away from Niko. Unsure where to go, she went to Niko's home to tell him the news. He was overjoyed and insisted they marry at once. His parents denied the unborn child belonged to their son insinuating she was using Niko for money and had her removed from their home. That was all Niko needed to free him of his parent's relentless domination over his life. Packing all he could in his own backpack, he chased after Sunni and so began their life together. Just the two of them. Two and a half.

Nikolas quickly emptied his bank accounts and bought two train tickets to France. They married at the courthouse a month later and rented a one room apartment above a bakery. Sunni found part time work at the art museum and Niko as a river boat tour guide. Quinn was born on Christmas Eve at home with both parents crying from happiness. That was when they decided to cross the ocean and head for the United States. Sunni and Nikolas sent postcards to his family and pictures of their daughter as she grew. No reply ever came but they continued keeping everyone up to date on their lives. Sunni had no way of knowing where her family would be and she came to terms with never seeing her parents again.

Sunshine and Nikolas emigrated from Greece to America when Quinn was three. They'd settled in a small town on the Eastern seaboard, both taking jobs where they could work opposite shifts, someone always home with Quinn. Over the years, Nikolas went from working the fishing docks to the boats to selling lobster, crab and fish; staying with the same company, the same Captain who gave a kid a break all those years ago. Sunni worked on the docks at a little seafood restaurant and eventually ended up as a caretaker at the home of a wealthy childless couple who vacationed in their small town six months each year.

The couple offered the small humble Greek family a place to live in their guest cottage on the grounds. When the old couple passed away, they left the farmhouse and all the land to Quinn, a small fortune as well. Until Quinn was 25, the home would be maintained by her parents. No, not all the couple's money went to the family, only enough to maintain the home for another 20 years or so. And now Quinn and her son sat in front of the old farmhouse that belonged to them. "We've spent your whole life on the road, Oliver. I thought it was a great idea to give you hands on learning, show you history instead of telling you about it. Now we seem to be settling in one place and I'm questioning the past 16 years." Her voice cracked and Oliver placed an arm over his mother's shoulder.

"I've seen places most people haven't. I've done things most people haven't. I've surfed, skied, hiked, parachuted, sailed, slept under the stars, in tents and in trees and had more fun than I thought I could. I learned more about life with you than I would have sitting in a classroom all day. I'm proud to be your son. I'm proud of my life. I think I turned out just fine, don't you?" He looked over at her and smiled. Quinn chuckled and looked back at the farm house.

If Quinn were honest with herself, she loved this house. She loved all the space outdoors, the historical appeal, the hominess of it. She grew up here, this was what home was to her. From the flower beds to the green grass, the tire swing under the big oak tree and the porch swing she'd spent hours on dreaming of her life. The main house was white clapboard with stone accents, window shutters painted a deep navy blue and a bright red door. A wraparound porch decorated with outdoor furniture and plenty of flowers greeted each visitor as they approached and it gave a sense of warmth and comfort. Three guest cottages were on the property, two towards the back and one near the front. They were two bedrooms and two baths, a main living area, dining nook and kitchen. In between the two at the back there was a small but lovely garden and it had a fountain between the two cottages, it was filled with coins and childhood wishes. Now the responsibility of this was all hers. She and Oliver had arrived a month ago and put all their stuff in the garage. They'd walked into something they never saw coming.

Sunni had been ill for a few years and her final request was to go home. Home to Europe. Niko, Quinn and Oliver took her back to Athens and wanted to search for her family. Upon arrival, Niko took his family to the home where he was raised, Quinn meeting her grandparents for the first time. They were greeted warmly and given a place to stay while they searched for the Marinescus. Her grandmother, Iliana found the Romani still located outside of Athens and had Sunni's parents and siblings brought to the house. Quinn saw two families deeply rooted in tradition finally come together for her mother. They spent a week getting to know one another, sharing stories of how they'd been and remembering the time when they were all together.

On a beautiful Sunday morning, Quinn and Oliver were dressed and ready for church. They took a breakfast tray to her mother's bedroom only to find she had passed in the night. Her father lay in bed with his wife, holding her hand, cuddling her, he too having passed quietly. Services were held in the traditions of both families and Quinn was granted her wish they be buried together exactly as they had passed. They stayed two more weeks in Greece before returning to the small town where she grew up. Mother and son stayed in a hotel in the big city the first night as she wasn't ready to go home. A church service was going to be held for her parents who became so loved by the community it felt like her family. Now dressed for the service Quinn wanted to swing by the house before heading to the church. "We better get going or we'll be late." She said and they both stood, somewhat ready for what fate had in store for them.

The service was lovely and quite a few people had wonderful words for her. It was comforting to know her parents were special to more people than just her and her son. After thanking everyone for the service, Quinn and Oliver stood alone in the small church looking at the beautiful flowers. "Mom." Oliver whispered and gestured towards the back of the church. Quinn gasped as she looked into a face she hadn't seen in 16 years. Not in person anyway.

"Hey, Quinnie." He said gently as he approached. She had no idea what to do or say, her eyes simply filled with tears and he hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry about your parents." He held her for a few minutes as if he knew she needed it. Slowly pulling away he looked over at Oliver. "Wow, look at you." He pulled his son to him, wrapping his arms around the young man who looked exactly like him. Quinn saw her son's eyes close tight and a tear crept down his cheek.

"Hey, dad, good to see you." Oliver croaked out as he cleared his throat and looked at the floor when they separated.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked when her head finally cleared.

"I heard about your parents and wanted to be here when you both got back. I arrived last night after getting the details of your return and for the service." He still had his arm on his son's shoulder and Quinn was stunned he knew exactly what they both required in their hearts. "I'm here for another week and I'd like to take you to dinner tonight." When Oliver nodded and Quinn hesitated Henry chuckled. "I hear this town has really good pizza." Quinn visibly relaxed.

"I need to change before anything else. I don't know how you wear this crap everyday dad, it feels like chain mail." Oliver rolled his broad shoulders and shook out his long legs. Henry burst into laughter as his son struggled with the suit, grunting and groaning. They both stood at a very tall 6'5, broad shoulders, lean muscular builds. Black hair, bright blue eyes, dimples and big smiles.

"Oliver, don't say crap in church. It's not right." Quinn quietly admonished her son.

"He is definitely your son, Quinnie." He turned and looked at his first love. His heart pumping like it did when they first met. "You've done real well by our son and I thank you for that." Henry hugged her one more time and walked them outside to their car. Putting Quinn in the passenger seat and nodding to his son, he walked back to his car. "I'll be there in an hour." He yelled back as he waved and smiled at them both.

Once they were both settled in the car and driving back to the farmhouse, Oliver said firmly, "I'm 17 years old now, mom. I think it's time you tell me about you and Senator Henry Whitmore the third. The real story." He took his mother's hand in his and squeezed.

"Alright, son. I'll tell you later on tonight. Let's head back to the house and get out of these clothes."

Standing back on the front lawn and both of them looking at the house, Quinn sighed. "This house is going to take a lot of work, it's a 24/ 7 job. Are we sure?" She asked one last time. "It probably needs a lot of updating, new furniture, it'll need our touch."

"I'm sure. Well, let's at least go inside before the town shows up with all the food they swore they were bringing." Oliver kissed the top of his mom's head, grabbed a bag from the car and went across the expansive front lawn, up the front porch steps and into the house.

Quinn wasn't quite ready and decided to walk around the grounds to see if any work needed to be done. Grabbing a pad of paper and pen from her purse in the car, she was prepared to make a list of chores for her and Oliver or any hired help they may need. She was pleasantly surprised to find the lawn manicured and flower beds thriving, but she'd hire a gardener anyway. Checking the guest cottages she found the same, nice and clean, fresh and lovely, still needed updating, but waiting patiently for the next tourists. Quinn stopped in the garden by the fountain and sat down on the edge. "I don't know anything about running my own business, much less a bed and breakfast. What am I doing?" She looked up to the skies and closed her eyes. Pulling a penny from the pocket in her skirt she made a wish. "I wish for a successful business, a healthy and happy son and a life to be proud of." Tossing the penny in the swirling water, she headed back around to the front. Getting her purse from the car, she walked up the front stone steps and opened the screen door. Crossing the threshold it hit her. Hard. She sank to her knees and quietly sobbed. Her beloved parents weren't here. They weren't going to greet her with hugs and kisses to both cheeks. Everything crashed into Quinn all at once and she found it hard to control. She let it take hold when she heard her son start the shower upstairs.

Henry had walked onto the porch and saw her through the screen door. Every instinct lit on fire and he quickly entered, sat on the floor and wrapped himself around her. He had no words, only comfort. They sat there for a while, Quinn in his lap with her head on his shoulder. He rocked her back and forth and stroked her hair. Oliver came down the steps, analyzed what was happening and just sat next to his dad. Right now, this is where the three of them needed to be.

_Later that evening_

"Alright, mom. It's later, spill it." Oliver said before he shoveled more pizza into his mouth. He sat across from his parent's in a booth and drilled into his mother's eyes with his own. Not expecting her son to want the story of his parent's time together to be told in front of Henry, Quinn choked on her drink. Henry looked between them and saw Quinn struggle for words and Oliver not backing down.

"What's going on?" Henry asked his son.

"Mom told me about Gran and Grandpa and how they met. I want your story." Oliver said and looked his father directly in the eyes. "I want to know why my parents aren't together. The honest truth, dad, because when I look at the two of you, there's obviously love there." Henry looked at Quinn and her eyes said everything. She was still afraid. Henry gave her a reassuring look and something passed between them, permission for Henry to tell their son everything.

"Alright, but I'm not sure this is the place you want to hear the story." Henry looked around the pizza place. It was small and quaint, hardly anyone else in there, but it was a private story, one the press would kill for if word got out. The entire town knew most of the story and had kept their secret, especially when he first ran for office and the media was digging for information on his past. Not one person from this lovely town spoke about Quinn and Oliver's link to Henry. In fact, Quinn and Oliver's names were never mentioned. She appreciated that beyond measure.

"If the press doesn't know you're here now and this town never talked before, nobody will find out know as its old news anyway." Oliver stated, not giving up. Henry took a deep breath and reached for Quinn's hand under the table giving it a tight squeeze and held it firmly.

He cleared his throat and smiled as he remembered the first day he saw her. "As you already know, my family vacationed here in the summer and every break we got in school. I was 17, had my acceptance letter to go to Harvard and I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my life. I had everything planned out. The first day we arrived one summer, I went down to the boat docks to check on the sailboat. Everything was fine of course, but I loved that boat." Henry chuckled at the memory and Quinn knew he was giving the romantic version of their story, maybe it would soften Oliver and he wouldn't hate his mother. I walked back to Main Street and wanted to grab lunch real fast before going up to the house. Out of nowhere a mass of hair comes barreling out of a store and right into me. We both hit the ground, the mass of hair landed on top of me and I felt something wet all over me. It took a few seconds for us to realize what had just happened but suddenly she struggles to get up and all she kept saying was I'm so sorry," Henry looked at Quinn, resting his chin on his hand with his elbows on the table.

"When we both stood I laughed because the tiniest girl had knocked me down like a linebacker. She was wearing a pair of jeans, boots and a pink t-shirt, which happened to be soaking wet just like my own shirt. Not a good combination for a 17 year old boy." He looked at Quinn and winked who blushed in return.

"Ugh that's disgusting, dad. I'm eating." Oliver said as he pretended to gag.

"Anyway, every thought in my head went right out the proverbial door and I couldn't think straight. She told me her house was just up the hill and to go with her to dry my clothes. She was still apologizing the entire way as she practically drug me along since I was struck dumb. I'm shuffled inside and up the stairs into a bedroom the likes I'd never seen. She closed the door, returned a few seconds later, threw clothes at me, told me to change and left again. I was still confused as to what had happened in the past 5 minutes. After I had changed into a white t shirt and someone's basketball shorts, I sat on the bed and looked around. It was obviously this waif of a girl's bedroom. The more I studied the room the more I saw how amazing it was. There were drawings everywhere, a few candles, small decorative lamps, and brilliant colors on the bed and walls. The door flew open and she muttered a few things when she took my clothes and left again. All I comprehended was 'wait here'." Henry reached for Quinn's hand again only this time he held her hand on top of the table. Their eyes locked and nobody spoke for a minute or two. Oliver cleared his throat, unsure of what was happening between his parents but it felt weird to him. Like he was intruding even though he was their son.

Henry continued, "I was looking out the windows trying to figure out where I was when the door opened again. I turned around and time stood still. The mass of hair was a rich caramel color and had incredible waves. The eyes were large and minty green, and I felt lost in them. I still do." Henry gave Quinn a small smile. "I knew she recognized me because her eyes grew larger and the apologies continued. It wasn't long and tears formed and a few fell down those cheeks. I didn't know what else to do so I kissed her."

Quinn took over the story, she cleared her throat to try and cool the tension. "For some reason we decided it would be best to see eachother without anyone knowing. So during the day everything was as it should be, we went about our lives as if we didn't know the other existed. At night we'd sneak out and meet at different locations. We would talk and talk and share our innermost secrets. It was very easy to talk to your dad. We made the boyfriend, girlfriend commitment to eachother and it felt like a fantasy world and I was a Princess." Quinn and Henry both danced around their first night together, the one that only two people can share one time. Neither had been with another, both inexperienced, but so in love. Once they had a taste, there was no stopping them. Every chance they got they explored eachother and learned what they liked. Both so carefree and not thinking of the consequences of their actions. One night Quinn didn't show up at their meeting spot so Henry went looking for her. She was in bed sick as she'd ever been and nothing was helping. This was how her parents learned of the relationship and Sunni quickly guessed her daughter must be with child. That's what her mother always called it. With child.

Sunni and Niko sat down with Henry and Quinn, asking them what they wanted to do. Giving them the choice. Henry was completely in love with Quinn and was ready to throw out everything he'd ever dreamed of, but Quinn didn't want that at all. She insisted Henry continue with Harvard and fulfill all his dreams. At that moment Henry knew Quinn didn't see herself in his future the way he wanted her to be. Quinn wasn't the type to sit at home and plan parties and fundraisers. She wasn't the type to buy a house in the suburbs and raise a family. Quinn didn't fit into Henry's grand plans and Henry didn't fit into Quinn's. Henry's parents were understanding with what Quinn and Henry agreed to do. Both parents and the two teenagers sat down and came up with a plan that was best for the baby and for Quinn and Henry. She refused money so it was decided a trust would be set up for the baby to be used in the event of a tragedy, college, or when the baby turned 25. Henry would see the baby as much as possible and they'd share holidays and his birthdays.

For the birth and the first year Henry was there. College student by day, dad by night. He had been there for everything and it felt like their own tiny family. It was a false hope for Henry as Quinn felt the walls closing in when Oliver's first birthday approached. She spoke with her parents about wanting to travel the country and raise Henry on her own. She wanted to live the life she'd dreamt of and if she stayed any longer, she'd fall into Henry's world and never survive, Quinn was a free spirit, not a politician's wife.

Quinn and Henry sat down and talked it through. Tears were shed, they'd argued. But in the end Henry thought he understood. The morning Quinn and Oliver left, Henry couldn't hold back and begged her to stay, begged her to give them a try, but she couldn't. She was the daughter of Greek and Romani gypsy immigrants, he the son of a multimillionaire banker and his socialite wife. It was Sunni and Niko's story all over again only this time, Quinn and Henry had all the support they needed. As the three of them said goodbye, Henry's father placed envelopes of money in Quinn's backpack, Oliver's diaper bag and in their suitcases. He felt he needed to do something more than put money into a trust. He had fallen for Quinn hook line and sinker and thought she was perfect for his son, so did his wife. So did Quinn's parents. It took every bit of Quinn's strength to drive away from her tearful parents, Henry's parents and looking at Henry as he sobbed ripped her in two. She did it quickly to minimize the damage to Oliver and if she stayed any longer she'd never leave. She'd succumb to his life and be drowning and miserable until the end of days. Quinn drove to the edge of town, pulled over and silently sobbed.

Watching them drive away broke Henry in half and it was a long time before he attempted recovery. He spent a lot of time with Quinn's parents, even sleeping in her bedroom on occasion to feel close to her and their son. "Mom, I don't understand why you left. I mean, I do, but I don't." Oliver's expression was gut wrenching. Tears pooled in his eyes and Quinn let her tears fall.

Henry answered, his voice choking from emotion. "Your mom wasn't meant for my future path in life. You know your mom better than anyone I'm sure, can you imagine her standing at rallies and galas? Tea parties and politics are so far from your mom's personality and it took me awhile to see that. It took me a long time to understand how much of herself she'd sacrifice if she'd stayed with me. The one vital thing that was most important to me was you and she never kept you from me, Oliver. Not once. She sent pictures, videos, emails, letters, school report cards, everything she thought I'd want to see. I wasn't there in person for some things, but I was there in spirit every moment of your life. Quinn was my first everything. The mother of my son. She taught me so much in that short time we were together and she gave me a gift I can never repay. Nothing compares to it and nothing changes that, not ever."

"But you married someone else, you have a family with someone else." Oliver challenged.

"It took me a few years to move on from your mother. In all honesty, I never got over my love for Quinnie, I just moved forward with my life. I met Katherine in law school, and she knew from the beginning where I stood with you and your mom. She's been a wonderful mother to your sisters and a good wife." Henry answered painfully.

"Do you love Katherine, dad?" He said it so softly.

Henry thought of his answer and looked down at the simple gold band on his left ring finger. "Son. It's possible to love two people at the same time. I love your mother more than anything in this world next to you. I also love Katherine. I'm not sure how to explain it, but they're two different feelings of love. Katherine makes me happy, doesn't question me when it comes to matters involving you and your mother, and she's faithful and loyal."

"Are you faithful and loyal?" Oliver challenged again, feeling protective of his mother.

Henry looked directly at Oliver and answered immediately. "Yes I am. I always have been. I was faithful to your mother until I met Katherine. I have been faithful to Katherine. You're 17 and I don't expect you to understand what I'm saying, but you wanted the truth. You and your mom mean everything to me, I love you both to the deepest part of my soul. Oliver, look at the life she gave you! Look at everything you've done with your mom! You wouldn't have had that with me. My career pulls me in so many different directions I can't even commit to family vacations and if I do manage one, I'm working while I'm on vacation." Henry took Quinn's hand in his again and reached across for Oliver's. "The three of us have something special and unique that not many have." Henry looked at Quinn. "I am so incredibly proud of you. The woman you've become is someone to admire and honor. You've given our son the world. You put him above all else and he's an honorable young man. What more could I want for my son?" He then turned to Oliver. "I love you more than my own life. Never question that. Ever. And you remember that's exactly how your mother feels about you. We have always done what we thought was best for you."

After a few more questions and settling the bill, the three of them left and went back to the old farmhouse. They spent the next few hours laughing and having a great time together. They talked about Quinn's plans for the bed and breakfast and Oliver's hopes and dreams. Mother and son learned how much money Henry had saved in the trust for Oliver and both were stunned. He had enough money for college, any college, and to get himself started on his own journey quite comfortably. Henry had also not so secretly given Quinn money over the years, finding out her bank account and making deposits for her as he saw fit. Something she was grateful for when she'd had to purchase new cars. A few hours later Quinn excused herself to check on where they'd be sleeping and if the bedrooms were habitable. The house elves were good to her as she found all the bedrooms were in perfect order and everything smelled clean and fresh.

They all agreed Henry would stay with them until he went back to Washington at the end of the week and he'd teach Quinn the ins and outs of the business world. Laptops and cell phones were purchased, a website created and all the books reviewed to ensure they were in the black and not the red. Henry contracted painters to freshen up the inside and outside of the main house and three cottages, plumbers and electricians to verify everything was up to code. All the bathrooms were updated as were the kitchens, all new cabinetry and appliances. He and Oliver went furniture shopping and had it all delivered and set up in one of the guest cottages, outfitting it the way Quinn and Oliver liked, where'd they'd live. Quinn redesigned the main house and new furniture was purchased as well. She learned how to advertise and accept reservations and deposits online, bringing the bed and breakfast up to date in record time. Henry expressed to his son multiple times throughout the week how glad he was they were now only a few hours away and he looked forward to spending more time together and getting to know one another better. Oliver agreed.

The end of the week arrived and Henry had invited his wife and daughters to stay the weekend, giving everyone a chance to get to know one another. Quinn and Henry's wife Katherine were worlds apart in everything, but found they'd enjoyed eachother. Katherine admitted she hadn't liked Quinn despite never having met her, she had lived 10 years as second best and had felt her place was always behind Quinn. Now that they'd met and she'd seen how Henry was with Quinn and vice versa, how they worked as parents together, she understood their relationship more and didn't feel as unworthy. The two women had a great talk one night over tea and Quinn answered a lot of Katherine's questions honestly and helped Henry's wife realize she wasn't second best, she was first and Quinn was second. Henry had eavesdropped on the conversation and disagreed with Quinn. She was always first for Henry, always had been and always would be. He hadn't lied when he said he loved Katherine, but nothing compared to the way his heart felt around Quinn, especially after this past week with her and Oliver. Had he harbored subconscious feelings that maybe one day he and Quinn would reunite? It felt like it. It hurt him to know Quinn no longer felt the same, she loved him as Oliver's father, but one thing Henry knew in his heart of hearts when he admitted it to himself. Someone was out there for his Quinnie, and it wasn't him, he was where he needed to be, with the woman he needed to be with and it was time he accepted that. His heart hadn't been loyal to Katherine but it was time to wake up and see the life in front of him. The woman in front of him. Henry went upstairs and checked on Oliver and his daughters. Everyone was fine and he jumped in the shower. He decided to change himself into the man he should be, the husband Katherine deserved. It would be hard for him, but it was important to show Katherine he wasn't going anywhere and he loved her.

Instead of heartbreaking goodbyes it was nice and easy to say see you later Sunday afternoon. It was decided Oliver would stay every other weekend with his dad and was given a new car so he wouldn't leave his mom housebound. Quinn was shocked and kept saying the brand new Denali was way too much for a 17 year old, but Henry said it was handy when he wanted to hike, ski, whatever, so he'd have plenty of room to haul his gear around. Reluctantly Quinn agreed, but if he wrecked it, his next car was his mother's hand me down. At dinner that night Oliver and Quinn spoke of his future at the high school and what he really wanted in his heart. He couldn't wait to start his adult life, but he would stay close to Quinn and attend college in Virginia. He'd live on campus like everyone else and come home on long weekends and holidays. They both admitted how hard it would be since they'd spent the past 17 years together every day and had done everything together, they were eachother's best friends, and it had always been just the two of them. They also spoke of Henry and she was honest with her son. Henry wasn't the man for her. He wasn't 17 years ago and he wasn't now. Oliver had sensed how his dad truly felt about his mom, but he liked Katherine and his little sisters were a lot of fun. He didn't want anything to change and didn't think his mom needed to know how Henry felt. Quinn was also glad Oliver didn't hate her for having made the decision to raise her son on her own and live wherever the wind took them.

When morning came, they made the rounds in town, returning dishes and thanking everyone for her parent's church service and for all the food they'd enjoyed the past week. Oliver registered for school and needed to take several exams to see where his knowledge stood to be accurate for 12th grade. Quinn left Oliver at the school and walked up and down the main streets in town going in and out of stores. As she walked around she noticed something missing. They had quaint restaurants, souvenir shops and the basics, but they didn't have an antique shop. Everyone went to the bigger cities for household décor. Maybe she'd open one. She also let her mind wander to her true passion and wondered if she could make money here. Quinn loved making jewelry, handmade soaps and candles. She'd have to do some research and speak with Henry, he knew a lot more than she did about business and she trusted him. She shot off a quick text asking if they could meet soon and was surprised when he replied quickly asking her to come to his house Saturday for dinner and they could talk then. With a smile on her face, she accepted and went to get Oliver.

She was a little nervous to find Oliver in the Principal's office along with the Vice Principal and Guidance Counselors. She felt dread sweep over her and was on the brink of tears feeling she'd made the biggest mistake ever raising Oliver on the road. "Ms. Angelopoulos please sit." The Principal, Mr. Henderson, motioned to the chair next to Oliver and directly in front of his desk. "We've all reviewed the scores and aren't sure why you want to enroll your son here with us." He proceeded to explain the tests that were done and what the average scores were for other students his age. Then he told her Oliver's scores. "Ma'am your son tested at a much higher level than expected. In fact we're confident he can test out of a few years of college."

Quinn absorbed all of the information before speaking. "Sir, I am so happy at Oliver's results, however, never having been in a formal school setting, I'm skeptical to think he can handle college immediately." The staff understood after a few more minutes of discussion and Oliver would start his senior year at the same school she attended. Classes were chosen and a tour was given. The Athletics Department took an immediate liking to him and his size, suggesting he come to tryouts in two weeks. He'd never participated in team sports and wondered if he'd even like it, but agreed to give it a chance. When they finally left the school, Oliver called Henry and told him everything, Quinn laughed at the boyish enthusiasm and blushed when Henry complimented her again and again on what a great job she did with their son. All seemed well in their little world and Quinn was excited to start their new lives.

The following weekend Oliver went to his father's on Thursday and Quinn went on Saturday afternoon. She sat down with Henry and Katherine to determine if it was fiscally reasonable to start up the businesses she was considering. She had looked at the store that was for sale and knew it could be perfect for antiques and the kind of décor people traveled to find. They both agreed and wanted to be investors to get her started. Quinn was reluctant until Katherine said they'd draw up a contract that would give her 90% control, they were more silent than present in her daily dealings. If she needed them, they were there, if not, it was all hers. Then they spoke of her true passion. The one she was most afraid would fail. To limit leasing, buying or renting a property Quinn thought it was best to use one of the guest cottages as a shop. It was closest to the front of the property and could easily be transformed into a shop for fresh herbs, dried and fresh flowers, candles, handmade soaps and lotions, jewelry and anything else Quinn wanted to add. She knew how to make soaps and lotions from natural products with no additives so everything was simple and genuine. She also had an idea for a vintage clothing store but wanted to test the waters before becoming some sort of entrepreneur. When they asked her what she would call her stores she had no idea. She hadn't even thought about that! Katherine asked, What is 'antique' in Greek?"

"Avtika!" Quinn replied and said it a few times before deciding she liked it.

"Your sign could be in Greek lettering so the name makes more sense to tourists." Katherine suggested and Quinn's reply was a huge smile. She drew it out for them all to see and the store's name was born.

Henry's store suggestion was perfect, "How about for the other store, 'Sunshine Made Simple'." The store would be named after her mother and it also hinted at what could be found inside.

Since Katherine was a corporate lawyer and knew about real estate, she could help with everything needed to get Quinn started. Despite Katherine's hesitancy to spend time alone with Quinn, they agreed to meet Wednesday to purchase the store and get all the required paperwork in order to rush the process along and get the businesses up and running by the end of the month. She wanted to have her footing before the holiday weekend and build her stock so both locations were ready for tourists. When they met, Katherine found Quinn incredibly endearing and soon figured out what drew Henry to her. Quinn made you feel comfortable, relaxed, and she radiated positivity, energy, vibrancy, something emanated from her that just drew you into her world and made you smile. She discovered she wanted to be friends with Quinn, wanted to learn from her, be around her and share in her enthusiasm for life. Quinn Angelopoulos's zest was contagious.

The ladies met once a week and Henry met with them every two weeks. Henry set up more websites and linked all of Quinn's businesses together. He handled her advertising with Oliver's help and they'd have a grand opening for Antika and Sunshine Made Simple Labor Day weekend. Everyone was excited to see what Quinn's business would bring to the community and planned for any extra business themselves. Despite the unconventional relationship between Quinn, Henry and Katherine, they'd developed a deep bond and the women were on the road to being best friends.


End file.
